


lacrosse practice.

by shariling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Lacrosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shariling/pseuds/shariling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott McCall, if you break any one of my limbs I will never forgive you. I'm attached to them." Stiles wears a serious expression, which points that he's anything but serious. Scott smiles widely, stretching his arms out above his head.</p>
<p>"Hey remember that one time - "</p>
<p>" - You opened a door in my face and broke my nose?"</p>
<p>"<i>Yes</i>."</p>
<p>"Yes, I do," Stiles pouts it out, in an over-exaggerated way, letting out a horrible impression of a sob. "I have such an abusive best friend!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	lacrosse practice.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was scott&stiles, lacrosse practice
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://enjolrased.tumblr.com/)

"You know you're morally obligated to go easy on me, right?"

Scott and Stiles have an easy enough tradition that, on the most manageable weather-wise day of renewed spring, when icicles have melted and the wind isn't so blistery, they relax with an easy lacrosse game. Of course, things have since changed between now and the last time they indulged in their tradition - namely, Scott's werewolfism, _and_ how they both aren't warming up the bench any longer. How they're actually _good_ at lacrosse now, instead of - well. Bad. Awful, even. 

"Morally?"

"Scott McCall, if you break any one of my limbs I will never forgive you. I'm _attached_ to them." Stiles wears a serious expression, which points that he's anything but serious. Scott smiles widely, stretching his arms out above his head.

"Hey remember that one time - "

" - You opened a door in my face and broke my nose?"

" _Yes_."

"Yes, I do," Stiles pouts it out, in an over-exaggerated way, letting out a horrible impression of a sob. "I have such an abusive best friend!"

"Hey! No no!" Scott, in turn, shakes his head wildly, even with the smile still tugging at the corner of his lips. "If you remember, I - "

" - Stayed with me at the hospital the entire time, and apologized at _least_ thirteen million times?"

" _Yes_."

"Yes, I remember."

They share a secret smile at that, knowing all too well what the other is thinking - that they've been friends for an eternity and a half, and have yet another eternity to look forward to. Stiles nods from his place in the goal over to Scott, to signify that he's ready for whatever _abuse_ may be headed his way. Scott hesitates, picking up his lacrosse stick and throwing it over his shoulders, squinting where the spring sun catches in his eye.

"I _am_ sorry, you know," he says, finally.

"For breaking my nose? That was like forty years ago, Scott, I'm over it. I was over it ten minutes after it happened."

" _No_ ," Scott says while his somewhat somber expression melts into a mischievous smile - and Stiles grins back, because he knows when Scott isn't being serious, and now is one of those times. "I'm _sorry_ , because I'm officially going to whoop your ass better than any other year."

"Eek!" Stiles gives a pretend terrified face, before smirking, getting in a defensive position. "All right, wolfie boy. Lets see if that confidence is something you can back up?"

He does. Stiles ends up in the hospital in record time, with a minor concussion.

But there is a reason why this is his favorite day of the year.


End file.
